Just some average one-shots
by DiveintoHeart
Summary: Some one-shots that have formed in my head. Please review and stuffs :3 No Yoai :P
1. Mischievious Pranks (Terra)

**Mischievious Pranks **(Terra)

"Terra, she's gonna be so cut at you!" Ven laughed

"Shhh!" I whispered, trying to hold back my explosion of laughter too. We silently crept through the tall ever continuing halls. And by silently I meant I was clomping my feet around like an elephant. Ven was light on his feet though, not a single sound from him. Not that I'd tell him that he's good a sneaking though, I don't want him to think I'm like weak or somethin'

Despite the odds, we managed to reach Aqua's door without anyone waking up. I slowly pushed the door open, hoping I didn't cause something to smash and cause a loud noise. Sneakily enough, we pulled it off.

"Terra, I'll wait by the door" whispered Ven. He was just afraid of Aqua. Doing my best, I cautiously stepped across Aqua's room, filled of girly things, like Art and Poetry. Eventually I reached her bed, where she slept like an angel. I brought my face in close to hers; her breath was kinda soft on my hard, rough skin. _I need to be closer _I stubbornly thought. By now our noses were about a centimetre away from each other, putting a lot more dramatic tension to the already scary scenario. _Alright _I thought _Its now… or never. _I carefully, but cautiously wrote: "Aqua is boring" on her forehead.

"Terra!" I heard Ven giggle "Terra, we gotta go!"

For once I was smooth enough to back away from the sleeping Princess and crept over to Ven. I was struggling to hold back my laughter now. And of course by laughter I meant girly giggling as Ven and I ran back down the hallway, grinning from ear to ear, waiting for Aqua to wake up and find we had got her again.


	2. Forgotten Memories (Roxas)

**Forgotten Memories **(Roxas)

I, through Sora's eyes, looked out upon the expansive calm ocean, as the sun began to set. These moments reminded me of Twilight Town, standing on top of the Clock Tower, eating ice-cream with Axel and… who was it again? A girl? No, it couldn't have been Larxene, she was too… sadistic for Axel and l. It taunts me, not remembering someone who could have been so important to me. "Think Roxas!" I muttered, forcing myself into a deep thinking session. Alias, despite my attempts, no one really came to mind; maybe they weren't really all that important to me. "Demyx, it was probably Demyx" I said, returning my lazy gaze to the almost hypnotic sunset, the answer wasn't satisfying, but it worked for a bit.

"Man, that sunset sure is beautiful" I said, feeling slightly drowsy

"You said it dude" Sora replied.


	3. Nobodie with a heart?

**A Nobodie with a heart? **(Larxene)

Silently stalking a collection of Darkballs through the confusing entanglement of a forest in Wonderland was not how I expected today's mission to be like. And to top it off, I'm with the drastically charming Luxord. I still roll my eyes when I say that, he's so annoying, what with his gambling refrences and his constant desire to drink tea. The smell fills the Grey Area every time he drinks the rancid stuff. None the less though, I am still stuck with him, still stuck in Wonderland, still following the dangerous Heartless. Just wonderful.

"Larxene!" his obnoxious accent whispers at me.

"What?" I snarl back, slightly louder than he was.

"Look!"

I turn to see where the 4 Darkballs have gathered in a cramped area. They are falling and rolling over each other, failing to simply continue through the distorted forest.

"We should take them out know, while they're distracted" Luxord whispers in my ear, invading what little privacy I have. I slowly push him away, holding back my rage for once. He's right though, we should take them out now. I ready my knives; _Finally_ I think _I chance to finish this mission!_

"Let's go" I mutter. Luxord simply nods, he knows what we are gonna do, I'll rapid fire my lightning while he watches in fear. He'll finally understand my awesome wrath, then, he'll wallow in fear as he begs me not to kill him. He knows what's coming, everyone does.

I let out a battle cry as bolts of enraged lightning launch from my knives, in an instant, the stupid Heartless are startled as another round of blue electricity comes their way.

"Larxene!" I hear Luxord shout in fear. It's working, he fears my ultimate power.

"Larxene!" He shouts again, this time with more emphasis. But I do not turn back, all of the Heartless are dead, they won't be messing with me again anytime soon.

"Larxene! Help!" His voice rings to me finally, I turn to find Luxord covered in Shadows and Soldiers that had taken him by surprise. Pathetic, really, he probably didn't even see my magnificently terrifying array of lightning. His struggles were useless against the upper hand that the Heartless had got on him. _Fppphhtzaap! _A few quick short bolts of lightning were fired at the Heartless. I managed to free one of his arms. But he was still useless, so fired another bolt, this one almost hit him, but that didn't bother me. In fact, I don't know why I don't just leave him to die, maybe its because…. I… I… need him… to be fearful of me. I think. Now that his arms were free, he threw them into the air as a wall of human sized cards blew the heartless away, and effectively destroying them. I slowly stomped over to him, and began shouting at him.

"What do you think you were doing?!

"I cannot help that I was ambushed!" he growled back at me.

"You're so sharp in your games of luck, but out in the field you're as blunt as a rock!"

"That's because…" he stuttered over the next part "you… just looked so… strong and majestic in your battle, it had me almost hypnotized."

I must have been blushing, blushing as bright as a rose. I turned my back to him, I should have been annoyed that he wasn't in fear of me, but instead… I think I actually felt… happiness? No, we can't can we? A Nobodie with a heart? Impossible. Improbable. Uncertain. Confused. Hurt. I felt them all, just with that one sentence that Luxord ever so carefully threaded.

"I think that's today's mission done" said Luxord, brushing himself off as he stood up, trying to reclaim his taunting position as X. Suddenly, all the mixed up, crazy emotions faded away, as I remembered how he still didn't fear me.

"Yeah, let's go" I barked, stubbornly summoning a portal.

"After we write the mission report, Larxene, I would like to see your skills be put to the test in a game of chess"

I probably should of said "Of course, I'd love to" but instead my tongue harshly worded:

"I would if it was anyone else" And marched off through the portal.

**Woot, another part. Take this however you want, I just thought Larxene's reaction to someone complimenting her on how 'majestic' she was would be rather good to document. Please review :3**


	4. Caught Out (Demyx)

**Caught out **(Demyx)

_At last! _I thought as I crashed onto the bean bags in the Grey Area _I am never going to Halloween Town again! That place gives me the creeps!_ Although I was now relaxed, I felt… bored or remembered being bored as the Superior would have corrected me. I looked around the quiet room, with no one there expect Xigbar, floating around the place as usual. I rolled my head back down in disappointment; the only ones who was actually interesting were Axel and Roxas really. But of course that didn't stop me from messing around with Zexion who was hiding away on the other side of the room.

I slowly crept up to him, water twirling at my fingertips, I was about to release it upon the boring man who's **always **reading, until he quickly appeared on the other side of the couch, staring straight at me for a moment, before returning to his boring book. He must have seen the water conjuring on my fingers, so I absorbed it back into my body, like it was never there.

"Uhh, h-hey Zexion!" I stuttered and smiled, looking guilty. He simply motioned his hand to represent that he had acknowledged my presence.

"Zexion!" I said, standing a little taller, and a little tougher "Stop being so anti-social! C'mon! Come watch T.V or something! Just do anything but read another book!"

Yeah, that defiantly sounded better in my head. But it seemed to work as the lifeless body rose up, and looked at me. I can't believe that worked! I turned around and started heading towards the T.V, chatting away about my favourite shows and what he would like

"…Yeah so Winne the Pooh is pretty cool!" I finished as I plonked myself onto the bean bags again.

"Zexion?" I turned around only to see he had moved back to his original seat, his back to me. I jumped off the comfy seating and marched over to him where I was about to drown his lights out before my self-conscience spoke to me

_Dude, stop, just stop. He's not worth your awesome presence, just leave him be._

I began muttering and cursing under my breath towards his general direction before I turned back only to find an angry Saix blocking my way. I tried to speak but he interrupted me.

"Demyx" his low tone voice echoed "I believe that your 6 mission reports short"

I quickly reacted.

"Oh! Th-those! I sent them to your office but the"

"Don't try pinning this on the Dusks again"

He'd figured me out.

"Oh well in that case, I'll just go rewrite them!" I said trying to push by him

"No, please Demyx, that would be too much work for you" he mocked "Instead I think Halloween Town could use another search over"

I moaned in pain

"Oh and Vexen seems to need some help, go do that alright?"

I slumped my shoulders forward and crossed my arms. Saix didn't seem to care though, he just began walking towards the exit of the Grey Area, looking strong as always. I began to think positive. _Alright, so what? Its just Halloween Town I guess, and Vexen is really all that bad. _Of course though the moment I began to freak out was when Saix turned around and shouted:

"Oh, and that Beast in Beast's Castle needs to be 'taken care of'"

That was too much. I'd heard bad stories about that monster, stories that scared me to death.

"Saix! Please! NO!" I shouted. Xigbar chuckled behind his back and Zexion just kept reading.

"Sorry Demyx, you didn't do the work" he commented, leaving the room. I couldn't go there, I couldn't fight that thing!

"Saix!" I almost screamed as I ran out chasing him. His back was to me so I spun him around in a rushed panic. "Please don't make me go there! Not with that Beast! He'll kill me!"

Saix simply looked at me expressionlessly. "Saix?" I whimpered "Please"

"What the hell are you talking about!" he growled at me.

"You were gonna send me to Beast's Castle on a suicide mission!"

"Not without the Superior's orders I wouldn't"

"So… you don't want to send me where I could die?"

Saix forced his hand across his face in anger. I didn't understand, he told me to go… to that monster's Castle… and… and…

"Just go get some sleep or something Demyx, I've had enough of you already." And with he continued his slow walk down the hallway. I crept away into the Grey Area again, my mind boggled and confused. How could of that have happened? It's so… illogical!

My thoughts were broken when a loud sound rang out through the supposedly 'peaceful' area, I'll tell you now, I was not peaceful. Zexion stood up, with his book closed, and began walking towards the door, and maybe, for a slight moment, I saw him smile maybe? Or chuckle to himself? But of course that would require him to actually have a joke every once in while.

**A/N: If you can guess what was going on, congrats to you! Anyways, I have a few ideas for future one-shots :D Btw, has anyone else been realizing that these stories are getting longer?**

**Who have? Of course you would thats because your a genius!**


	5. Mischievous Consequences (Terra)

**Mischievous Consequences **(Terra)

It was the usual routine, wake up, eat breakfast and train. I got up, showered, got changed, the same thing, until I walked into the kitchen to see Ven wide eyed in horror, staring at Aqua, who was hunched over a frying pan. To be honest, I was surprised; she hadn't told me off for the little prank last night, but… No. She just stood there in a slump, over the pan. My attention was aimed at Ven, who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"What's wrong with you?" I shot at him; his eyes still hanging out of his head.

"How about you find out?" he whispered at me, not adverting his gaze. Pffft, Ven was always weak like that, a little scare and he was freaked for the rest of the year. But I still sighed at his childish fear.

"Good morning Aqua" I stated, probably rather bluntly too.

"Presence acknowledged" she murmured in a monotone voice. My eyes widened a bit, I mean sure, she was boring and all, but that was a whole new level of boring!

"See what I mean?" said a worried Ven "She's like a robot!"

"Calm down, I'm sure an adrenaline pumping match will make her all fine again"

Ven nervously shook his head; he was in doubt of that obviously, what a baby.

Breakfast was slow as Ven and I watched Aqua eat her bland cornflakes with no milk or sugar, she just sat there, munching on what would be the equivalent of eating cardboard. The look in Ven's eyes indicated that he might want the old Aqua back, so I finished as quick as I could and dragged the almost lifeless Aqua out to the training field.

"Right! Get up! Warm up match, you and me!" I shouted at her. She gradually rose from the dusty soil in a daggy position. At first I thought she wasn't going to do anything, but surely enough, she conjured Rainfell in her pale hands. I stood in a defensive position, waiting for her to strike her first move, as she always does. My sharp eyes locked onto her, waiting for the moment where she breaks the façade and launches at me.

But there was nothing, she just looked tired and lazy. Taking a risk I ran at her, Earthshaker in hand, ready to attack. I was within hitting range I swung, I was expecting a hit, or a defensive block, but instead I almost stumbled over. I turned to see Aqua had inched out of the way, or I thought she had, she could be sneaky when she wanted to.

Quickly gathering a simple strategy, I ran at her again, but swung with much more precision. Our Keyblades met, creating a chiming sound as the clashed. Aqua has quickly and simply moved Rainfell to block me, but she maintained her dull form. In order to force myself out of the block, I forced a rush of strength through my body, pushing her back a few metres. This gave me space for another, full powered swing.

Our Keyblades met again, but this time only for a brief moment of time as she broke the defensive stance and speedily fired 5 (or maybe more) sharp hits at me. My Keyblade was knocked straight out of my hand, and I was left trying to roll to avoid another attack. After my clumsy roll I recovered my Earthshaker only to kind Aqua prancing towards my weakened state of body. Before I could think she was in front of me.

As quick as I could I tried to block her next attack, but no luck. A full forced kick in the guts was pounded into me, making me collapse onto the ground. I pulled my eyes up to meet her frightening expression. Her sharp, harsh eyes shot through me and my heart began speed up as she kneeled down to me.

"Am I still boring?" she mocked at me, obviously planning the whole dull and boring act. She walked off the field, looking victorious.

I don't whether it was the fighting, the dull expressions or the whopping roundhouse kick to my gut, but something about Aqua just seemed to take my breath away.

**A/N: A review actually inspired me to do this, plus it gave me an excuse to describe a fight scence, which I don't so often :) I think I wanna focus some on Sora, Kairi and Riku next, and I have a plan for that :3 **


	6. A Counting Game (Kairi)

**A Counting Game **(Kairi)

_100, 99, 98… _The numbers counted down inside my head. Like tiny grains of sand, each one representing a number, each one falling into nothing. Falling… into nothing. Seems… familiar, like I had done that before. Not that I'd remember it though, the only thing I remember is this past year with Sora and Riku, my best friends in the whole wide world! But I still feel like… I'm forgetting something, or someone important.

_90, 89, 88… _I wonder what my life was like before Destiny Islands. I must have not liked it seeming I forgot about it and left it behind. But thinking that doesn't feed my hunger to know more about myself, more about my history and my family.

_76, 75, 74… _Is it even normal for a 5 year old girl to think like this? Wondering about what lies beyond the thick sheet of darkness that hides my past?

_63, 62, 61… _But this place, this island. It's so peaceful and enjoyable, like I'm supposed to be here. Something is telling me I need to be here, where I'm safe.

_58, 57, 56… _Whoever said it was safe here? To be honest, I don't know where that came from. It just feels safe here, I can't describe it.

_36, 35, 34… _Not that much longer now. Where has the time gone? It's just vanished, this part of me, I don't know if I like it.

_22, 21, 20… _What if I wasn't supposed to be wherever I was before? What if I did wrong things there, like hurt someone? Maybe this was a second chance for me. To start again, and with Sora and Riku with me, nothing is impossible.

_10, 9, 8… _I won't hurt anyone anymore.

_7, 6, 5… _I am safe here.

_4, 3, 2, 1… _"Ready or not Sora and Riku! Here I come!"

**A/N: Adorable isn't? :3 I wanted to capture Kairi's thoughts as a little girl who thinks too deep sometimes, which didn't seem too bad actually. At Birth By Sleep she was 4, and she laned in Destiny Islands a year later, so 5 years of age seemed appropiate.**


	7. Loved ones (Sora)

**Loved ones **(Sora)

I sat on the bending tree, staring out into the ocean that shimmered and glistened. I was alone, for once, and it felt odd, to be alone again. But I knew that I had friends to go to right? Well, not really. Riku was off on some form of sports run and I hadn't seen Kairi all day, even though it was only about late morning.

I released a large sigh as the boredom overwhelmed me, I had to do something or I was gonna explode. Then, in a sudden flash of colours, two buys ran past me, almost knocking me off of the branch.

"You almost knocked him off, ya!" called a spiky haired boy, Wakka.

"No way! It was totally your fault!" the blond boy teased, Tidus.

"That's it!" Wakka jumped on Tidus, forcing him into the water where they continued to wrestle and childishly splash each other. Somewhere between the confusion and laughter a calm Selphie approached me, which was rare because Selphie wasn't ever calm. Ever.

"Hello Sora" she said, her eyes locked onto the ocean.

"Hey Selphie" I calmly replied "Why are you so calm? That's not like you at all!"

"Well, I had sent Wakka and Tidus over to talk to you about something, but in the end they just goofed up again."

I laughed, she really should have been expecting that.

"Well, what they had come over to say was…" her voice began to stutter; as if what she was gonna say was embarrassing.

"We all missed you too Sora, even if those goofballs won't admit it, they were missing you too"

It hit me hard. We hadn't been the best of friends, I'll admit that, but to know they were thinking about me, it made me happy.

"Thanks Selphie, I was kinda missing you guys too" I let the honesty pour out.

"Sora!" I could hear Kairi's voice call out from across the sand and rocks. I turned to Selphie who was still angry at the nonchalant boys who were splashing around like fish out of water.

"Go on, your girlfriend's waiting!" she cheerily replied, suddenly feeling goofy again. I could feel my cheeks begin to redden and blush. I was about to testify against Kairi being my girlfriend, but I was interrupted by Kairi herself, calling out again.

"Go, shoo!" she teased. Deciding that perhaps my cheeks may give away some hints to Selphie, I ran off of the plateau and towards the patiently waiting Kairi. I looked back once only to find an angry Selphie fishing the boys out of water, but failed when she was pulled into the liquid crystals herself.

I redirected my attention to Kairi who had been watching too and was in stiches about the matter. This made me only laugh even more, maybe it was because her laugh was contagious or maybe it was the fact I had just found out that even more people were thinking about me.

Which made me wonder, how many more were thinking about me?


End file.
